A vehicle headlamp system may be made from an LED light source, a primary lens and a secondary lens. A vehicle headlight beam has a hot spot that needs to illuminate the distant road center. Additionally, there is a spread beam that illuminates the right and left side of road, and perhaps upward for signage. The headlamp beam is commonly operated while drivers are approaching in the opposite direction. As a result all the beam features have to be operable so as not to blind the oncoming drivers. This blinding is unavoidable in the high beam mode, so there is necessarily a high and low beam mode. The high beam mode assumes there is no on coming driver. The low beam mode assumes there is an oncoming driver, so the hot spot must be centered low and or to the side of the road. Similarly, the spread beam cannot be excessively bright or wide. These features are commonly built into headlamps beams through skilled optical design stemming from high and low beam filaments or arc discharge positions, with the light being reflected from an optically defined reflector or refracted in a projector beam type system through a central lens. With the advent of LEDs there is interest in forming headlamp beams from LED sources. LED sources are generally not as intense, or do not have sufficient lumen out put to singly provide all the light that is necessary to form a headlamp beam. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide an LED headlight system for improved road visibility.